Sadism Is The Most Fun A Kunoichi Has
by SerenNoir
Summary: ...Without Taking Her Shuriken Out. Drabbles of the kunoichis' deepest fears, greatest losses, happiest moments and just the beautiful feeling of being so undeniably alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadism Is The Most Fun A Kunoichi Has Without Taking Her Shuriken Out.**

* * *

**Author: shutupandsing**

**Rating: K+ - Heavy T**

**Comments: So, I know I shouldn't be starting a drabble of any sort, what with two unfinished chapter stories floating around but I see this as sort of a medium. If I get what thoughts that are proving a barrier down here, then I can step up and update on the other two. The title is a dreadful kind of long and you might remember a Panic at the Disco song similar to it: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes. Which I don't own, by the way. I just changed it around to suit me.**

**So, it focuses on the kunoichi of Naruto, of course. It's not always going to be as angsty as the first drabble here as I will add some happy, peaceful moments later on. It is a drabble therefore I won't be pressured for updates, you hear me? But I would like to hear from you and if you must tell me to update at least put something else that will give me some sort of joy. -puppy eyes-**

**Mood Song: Breath by Breaking Benjamin and Let it Be by the Beatles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aforementioned songs.**

* * *

It was the blood.

Or what Temari always hoped it was. Growing up with a younger brother with a penchant for homicide didn't leave much allowances for being turned off gore. It always disgusted her; the whole mess with still-warm intestines and the blood, always the blood. So, like often times, when it came down to it, she feigned disinterest and left the actual blood-spilling up to Kankuro or Gaara.

Maybe it was because deep down, Temari felt the raw emotion of humanity and couldn't help but see the life that lingered in the defeated shinobi, shortly before that same life died away. Just like extinguishing the flame of a long-standing candle.

If she allowed herself to, she would imagine she was close to the people she called enemies. She imagined following them home and noting with some glee the mud-encrusted sandals at the door, the home with a faint-underlying smell of cinnamon, sandalwood, perhaps cologne, and always, like always, the single cockroach sitting dead-center on the countertop.

She never knew why the cockroach was included in the daydream. Perhaps because it was the purest form of life. There could be a nuclear winter and like the stories go, only cockroaches would survive.

Nevertheless, she was aware of the real reason she could never spill blood easily and that was because each time she was reminded of her own immortality. How closer she was to becoming that shinobi or that kunoichi with their warm entrails blanketing the ground.

And she misses her mother, having been without her for so long. And she thinks it's an altogether useless thing to miss because nothing is ever going to bring her back. And it's ironic that her period came the day after Yashamaru died and she's never liked blood, even then. That, all those years ago, was the last time she cried because no one was around to help her.

And still, she continues on, because she feels like she's got to prove something to someone and she realizes it wouldn't be this easy to live if she knew who that person really was.

* * *

**Author's Note: Drabbles don't make sense in my mind so I'm sure you're totally lost.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadism Is The Most Fun A Kunoichi Has Without Taking Her Shuriken Out.**

**Author: shutupandsing**

**Rating: K+ - Heavy T**

**Comments: Here's the second one that I jotted down in English today. Make of it what you will.**

**Mood Song: What Do They Know by Mindless Self Indulgence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the aforementioned songs.**

* * *

Sakura watches her best friend as she carefully rebinds her waist after a particularly bloody, yet successful, mission. She wants to tell her to throw away the crimson-speckled bandages but she also knows Ino better than anybody, aware that the blonde woman was as stubborn as a mule.

Ino's shoulder blades ripple beneath her violet-hued top, like broken bird wings, and Sakura notices how thin her friend is. Her green eyes are next drawn to Ino's hips as she shifts her weight to her other leg.

'_Well, waist up anyways,'_ Sakura thinks wryly, a smirk playing on her features.

Ino turns around, finally finished with the wrappings, and sees Sakura still staring at her. Hands on hips, a devious glint shines in her pale blue orbs and her next words are dripping with playful sarcasm.

"Jeez Forehead, could you be any _more_ of a lesbian?"

Sakura smiles beneath a glare because this is what they do; this is their normal. "No, Piggy. I was actually just reminded why I like guys in the first place by looking at you."

Ino laughs, like the tinkling of wind chimes, and throws an arm over Sakura's shoulder and propels her forward down the well-traveled path. The blonde's tepid breath ghosts over Sakura's cheekbone and she laughs nervously, not sure why Ino was invading her personal space.

"Come on, you know you'd like me," she purrs. Sakura pushes her off, both laughing at their brief moment of childishness before they have to go back to being a machine.

The glare of the warm sun dries the sweat and blood on their bodies and neither are willing to venture into how those words might actually be true to the other. They're just wanting to get home and forget how it might have been, if they had allowed it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ramble, ramble. Oh, look! Is that a yuri hint there? Why, it is! Hm, my first. And I majorly suck at it. Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadism Is The Most Fun A Kunoichi Has Without Taking Her Shuriken Out.**

* * *

**Author: shutupandsing**

**Rating: K+ - Heavy T**

**Comments: So, another one that popped into my brain while wondering what the hell do I do know now that all my chapter stories are finished.**

**Mood Song: Hollow by Submersed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

It's not like Hinata's a whore or that she necessarily likes what she does but it's her job and she does it without complaint because it's her duty to her village.

More often than not, she's assigned a mission that involves fraternizing with the enemy and they always choose her. Tsunade says it's because she's demure and a lot of men like to see that trait in a woman. Yet, Hinata knows there's more purpose to her nicely-endowed chest and curvaceous hips than they're willing to let her find out.

In short, she's well-used to sweaty, fumbling hands groping blindly at her. She lost her virginity at thirteen and she thinks might as well, it would only be a downfall during a mission.

And whomever she is lucky enough to fall in love with ought to not care about things like that because she's a kunoichi and no way in control of her own life.

She purses her lips calmly in the mirror, knowing full well that the lipgloss she just applied will be gone by nightfall, left to linger on another feudal lord's smirking lips. Neji is waiting for her just outside and she is well aware of his dislike for her kind of missions. She smiles sweetly and pats him on the shoulder.

"Oh cousin, it's not that I like sleeping with all those men. It's just the fact that I like seeing the fear in their eyes when they realize this same vulnerable woman is the one who just slit their throat."

He stares at her for a long moment before whistling lowly. "Jesus Hinata, remind me to never get on your bad side."

She laughs loudly before throwing her arms around her older cousin's neck in a playful gesture. Then when he can't see her face, her smile falls. Cause she'd give anything to make what she just said not true. She'd give anything to be, for once, the damsel in distress.

* * *

**Author's Note: I swear, there will be happy ones in here somewhere. Haha, me and my angst.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadism Is The Most Fun A Kunoichi Has Without Taking Her Shuriken Out**

**Author: shutupandsing**

**Rating: K+ - Heavy T**

**Comments: Now that I have nothing to do, these are coming out. :O**

**Mood Song: The Way I Are by Timbaland**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

Kurenai watches as her four-year old son runs to and fron before her, a leaf sticking from his wild disarray of hair. A cool autumn breeze sweeps through the hill they're resting on, blowing her thick waves around her shoulders.

For a moment she thinks she smells just a hint of his cologne on the wind. Four years is a long time; longer still when you're a full-time shinobi and mother.

He has her wavy tresses but his father's deep brown eyes and she is reminded each day of how much Asuma meant to her and still does.

Her son comes scrambling towards her, holding a billowy, white dandelion in his hands.

"Momma, momma, look! Daddy thinks this flower will help you be happy again!"

Kurenai smiles wistfully at her little boy. Where he got these stories, she'll never figure out. "Now, how do you know that?" she asks, pulling him into her lap and stroking his hair.

"Cause Daddy told me!"

A small chuckle escapes her lips along with a few tears from her eyes. Oh, only if her little boy knew that she already had her perfect dandelion to save her.

"Momma, momma!" his tiny voice cuts through her thoughts and she looks down into a pair of eyes that are so familiar to her that they send a shock of love straight through to her heart.

"Hi."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ahh, this is probably a spoiler. Sorry! Yeah, but Kurenai is with child, Asuma's to be accurate. You should know, really. Hah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadism Is The Most Fun A Kunoichi Has Without Taking Her Shuriken Out**

* * *

**Author: shutupandsing**

**Rating: K+ - T**

**Comments: Lately I've been struck with nothing to write and I decided to just sit down and type out what I felt for this one. I'm not sure if it makes much sense but I felt if I just went with the flow of it, things would come to me later on.**

**Eh, minor spoilers maybe?**

**Mood Song: Chizuru by The GazettE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It isn't easy being the only female in Akatsuki, Konan knows this much. Because of this, she often takes a more clinical approach to the whole group, often choosing to stand on the sidelines and observe the other members interact than actually jumping right in there and putting her own two cents in.

They weren't always civil towards one another but they all respected each other, a feat within itself that seemed impossible to grasp in the earlier beginnings of the organization. It amazed her that ten totally different people from various backgrounds were able to reach a common ground and be able to work together.

And then they started dropping like flies. Orochimaru's defection was no big subject; the whole place felt more stable with him gone. It was when Deidara took himself out in the futile attempt to drag the young Uchiha kid with him that Konan realized. They were losing.

She saw the defeat most in Pein. Because she was quiet and observant, Pein had immediately taken her under his wing when she joined, fascinated by her abilities to watch and anticipate enemy's movements rather than her skill with genjustu or ninjutsu. And because she was close to him, she witnessed their great pseudo-leader fall from his god-complex to sit and wallow in their impending downfall.

Her paper heart was wilting because of it. Pein had become much more to her than her superior. He had become her role model and she admired his tact and his ideals for a new world. And she loved him.

She lost it one morning over breakfast, amidst the bickering of Kisame and Zetsu, growing agitated with just sitting and watching and never **doing. **She vaguely remembers tipping over the breakfast table in a surprising burst of strength and rushing out of the room before her anger sent her into a rage and someone winded up with a fork in their eye.

Pein appears next to her on the veranda that overlooked their large compound, silently and calmly sitting next to her, not pointing out how dangerously Konan swung her legs out over the edge.

"Madara isn't worried about us. He only cares about himself and his own stupid revenge," she mutters hoarsely, ripping out the blue paper flower in her hair and chunking it far over the ledge.

She notices Pein glance at her from the corner of his eyes and feels his finger run from her temple to the curve of her ear and down to her jaw line. He chuckles softly and it's such a rare sound to hear coming deep from his chest.

"I always said you were the most perceptive, Konan. And I'm always right."

Konan smirks and hums in her throat, playfully nudging his knee with hers. She absentmindedly gathers chakra into her palm until it forms into another flawless blue flower before tucking it into the messy bun of hair on the top of her head.

She stands, stretching the kinks in her back quietly before motioning for them to head back inside. Pein always knows the right things to say and when to say them.

"Want to help me kill him, dear?"

See what I mean?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadism Is The Most Fun A Kunoichi Has Without Taking Her Shuriken Out**

* * *

**Author: shutupandsing**

**Rating: K+ - T**

**Comments: Actually wrote on this today during my downtime in class. I actually like this kunoichi a helluva lot. Which is surprising really because so many people don't.**

**Mood Song: Somnus Nemoris - Yoko Shimomura**

* * *

Today was by far, in Karin's opinion, the absolute worst birthday of her entire life. You didn't get many chances to turn 17 and some part of her was hoping that today would have been filled with a lot more excitement than it had been.

Suigetsu had been harping incessantly in her ear all day long about the grapefruit he wanted at a nearby market. Instead of complying to his wishes so he would just _shut up_, Karin chose to distance herself from him in the woods.

Juugo had seen her stomp off but he must have assumed she was angry and left her alone to cool down. She really just stormed off to see if anyone would follow. Sighing heavily to herself, she curled her legs under her and dropped her head into her hands.

It wasn't often Karin felt lonely and unloved, her daily demeanor a testimony to that as she was often arrogant and hot-tempered to a tee. But today was one day she wanted human existence to notice her own and congratulate her for reaching another year, an uncertain feat in a shinobi's life.

She must have sat there for a good hour before she finally admitted defeat and made up her mind to return to the camp. Before she could stand though, a blur dropped down from the trees beside her, gracefully sitting and tugging her sleeve so that she slumped to the ground again.

"Did you just forget to turn on your chakra radar or what?" Sasuke reprimanded, glaring over at her.

Karin immediately bristled. Yes, she may have loved the boy but he was still capable of pissing her off. "Shut up, Sasuke. I don't need your criticism right now."

"Next time, pay attention to who's coming up," he bit out, "especially when you're alone. It's not always going to be an ally."

Karin resumed her previous sitting position, moving her mouth silently to mimic him. She could tell he was getting annoyed by the brief flash of purple she read in his chakra.

"What's got you in such a shitty mood?" he questioned, his voice dropping a decibel.

"It's. My. Birth. Day," Karin ground out, feeling her eyes water with frustrated tears, screaming a mantra to herself to "man the fuck up".

"That doesn't entitle you the right to be a bitch though."

Though the words were condescending and rude in context and it did cause the pressure behind her eyes to increase, the tone was soft and almost, daresay...comforting?

"What do you care? You're a bitch to everyone around you every single damn day of your life? Who are you to judge me now?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but there was no doubt in her mind that Sasuke had heard it.

"You think you're the only one who's had it rough? If you really do, you're a fucking joke, Sasuke. You're not alone in your pain in this world, there _are_ others out there with problems just as fucked-up as yours."

Sasuke was very quiet next to her and it unnerved her slightly. Was he going to kill her for badmouthing him? Would he really kill his own team member for being insolent? Finally, after a few agonizingly long seconds, the prodigy blew out a belabored 'hn" and Karin could feel him shift in his spot.

"I still think you're being a bitch about the whole thing but you're probably the only person I know who has enough balls to get up in my face and tell me like it is...and that's something I respect you for."

Karin swiveled around at his words, trying to keep the shock out of her expression. Very fluidly, Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, throwing every word Karin had in her head out the window.

"Just stop being a bitch today, it is your birthday after all," he breathed out against her lips, pulling back slightly so they could look eye-to-eye.

"After all, I'm going to need your help in a little while. We still got Suigetsu's grapefruit to sabotage."

* * *

**Author's Note: I have no reason to lie, I adore this pairing if it's written well. I'm enraptured with Karin's thighs; a lot of people are aware of this. So much so, that I'm going as her for Halloween.**

**I guess I missed the note that I probably should have stopped trick-or-treating about **_**three**_** years ago, never mind the fact that I'm going to look awful silly dressed up as Naruto character, to boot.**

**Ah well, I don't care. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadism Is The Most Fun A Kunoichi Has Without Taking Her Shuriken Out**

* * *

**Author: shutupandsing**

**Rating: K+ - T**

**Comments: Haven't updated this in a while. I've been writing up the sequel for Gaikokujin and need a drabble or two to help me sort out my thoughts.**

* * *

Sai was sitting patiently on her toilet, busying himself by rolling the toilet paper out and then back up. Out and then back up. Out. Back up.

"Holy crap, would you stop it please! You are the most distracting person on the face of this entire planet and if you keep doing that, I'm going to accidentally poke myself in the eye with this eyeliner!"

She didn't know why Sai had insisted on waiting with her while she got ready for Naruto's birthday party later that evening, but she was really starting to wish she had kicked him out with Kakashi and Ino. The dark haired boy glanced up, looking as innocent as the day he was born.

"But I am bored, Sakura. How do you wish for me to remedy my situation?"

Sakure exhaled in frustration. "How do you even know _how _to be bored, Sai? Just because you read up on something in a book means you're capable of feeling it automatically."

Sai held up his finger. "Oh, I read somewhere that that there would be considered rude and hurtful and now I should feel sad. I am sad, Sakura."

Sakura snorted. "Doubtful, Sai. Very doubtful. I'm nearly done with my makeup, and then we can leave."

Sai stood up behind her and pushed his way next to her so he showed up in the mirror. "Why do girls wear makeup, Sakura? Is it some kind of special art?"

Sakura elbowed him for more room. "I don't know, Sai. We just like putting it on. It's pretty."

Sai chewed his lip thoughtfully. "So girls wear makeup to make themselves look prettier sometimes, right?"

"Basically." There was a long pause before Sai grinned, his eyes crinkling shut.

"Well then, you need much, much more makeup, Sakura."

Sakura punched him into her tub.


End file.
